


Sick Days:You'd think murder would pay more.

by Bremmatron33



Series: You'd Think Murder Would Pay More [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humanformers, Medium violence, Mutant Powers, family bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Cybertron Incorporated is pretty shifty. That will have to wait though because the boss's poor medic is sick and he's taking a day off or more like a week or two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah still not happy with my other fics yet so I wrote this because plot bunnies yay. I really wanted to write something fun and fluffy but I also wanted to write something like this. I'm sure it's been done before but not by me. Unbetta'd. Also mind the poor french. you won't need to understand it to get the story but if you want what I was going for it will be at the end. Also with Megs Idk. He's not really a Prime Megs. I guess he's more of an Animated one but I just wanted him to be a tad nicer.

Raf hummed softly as he walked around the small kitchen picking up ingredients and spices he needed. It was a rare rainy day for Jasper and that meant only one thing. Warm food. The weather wasn’t the only reason for the choice of cuisine however. Thanks to his guardian Aldo’s boyfriend Raf had woken up and found himself somewhat sick. Nothing too serious but far too snively and stuffy to be bearable for seven hours in school. So he had convinced Aldo to let him stay home. He wasn’t alone in his suffering though since said boyfriend was still very ill himself and in much worse condition than Raf was in. He was hopefully getting better though. Kyu-won had been bedridden since returning home from his trip oversea but had finally ventured out to live on the couch with Raf. That was...neither here nor there. Kyu-won was nice enough but his steely bluntness was a bit off putting at times so with the added pain of being sick he wasn’t exactly the most agreeable person at the moment. Still Raf could tell he was trying his best so Raf was trying his too. Making them something light to eat was just another one of his attempts to get the young doctor to ease up a bit.

The fact that the poor thing was married to his job didn’t help. Aldo had often bemoaned that the hospital Kyu-won worked at was so horrifically understaffed that he might as well live at the place since he was on call every day at nearly all hours. It really showed too. Kyu-won was beautiful even during his worst days, considering he lived on a diet of meal replacements and did runs around the neighborhood whenever he could, but he did rely on a durable makeup routine to not look like a corpse most mornings. Raf had never imagined that he would in his life meet a man who owned a year’s supply of false eyelashes at a time and more makeup than his mom . Which wasn’t that surprising because it was the same man who had gone and gotten his eyeliner permanently tattooed on.

With the food done Raf poured the sweet almost soup into two bowls and brought it out to the living room. Kyu-won was murderously whispering to his laptop in broken english as Raf sat down. The dust mask he was wearing muddling most of the, most likely inappropriate, korean. “Kyu-won.” Raf pulled his attention away long enough to hand him the bowl of food. “Auto-CAD giving you trouble?” Kyu-won pulled his mask off and Raf was glad to see a weak smile on the young man’s face as he took the offered meal.

“It’s crashed on me three times this morning.” Raf wasn’t surprised considering he was working on a dangerously ancient IBM laptop with the most outdated software Raf was amazed was somehow still compatible. He had found the thing at a thrift store after giving away the one his hospital had given him to Aldo so he could use it for gaming. If that wasn’t true love than Raf didn’t know what was.

“I can see you shaking from over here. Maybe you should give you and your computer a break. We could watch a movie or maybe you could take a nap. You’re not on any deadlines are you?”

Kyu-won agreed noncommittally as he closed the computer and slipped it onto the table. “It’s less of a deadline and more of an asap sort of situation.”

“Are patients really allowed to be that demanding? You’re one of the best medical engineers in the world right? The hospital wouldn’t let anyone treat you that badly? You do so much already. They wouldn’t want to lose you.”

“You’d think.” Kyu-won let out a soft sighing laugh as he pulled his legs to his chest and shoved a spoonful of Raf’s concoction into his mouth. Raf waited in silent apprehension for a reaction. When he didn’t get one he took matters into his own hands.

“So do you like it? I know it’s weird but you said you wanted something sweet and I make this for myself all the time. Aldo really likes it.” Kyu-won pulled himself back to reality and looked down at his already half empty bowl.

“It’s like mediocre pudding.”

“Oh. So you don’t like it?

“I didn’t say that. Unless...were you trying to make pudding?”

“No.”

“Then its fine. I like it. I don’t know if I like peanut butter and coconut together.”

“Well we didn’t have any sweeten condensed milk so I used coconut milk and some honey. Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? I’m eating it. It’s better than the soup packets Aldo’s been making me for the past week. I really need to teach him how to cook.”

“Would you want more? I made a lot of it.” Kyu-won quickly ate what was left of his bowl and handed back to Raf.

“I’ll go get Aldo’s computer. We can stream that new Evil Dead.” Raf watched the other man get up and walk down the small hall to Aldo’s bedroom before he cleaned his own bowl and jumped up to get more, having chronic anemia Kyu-won was well known for passing out at the most inopportune moments and unlike Aldo Raf wasn’t really strong enough to do anything if he blacked out so he had been keeping a maybe too watchful eye on the young man.

“You know you’re going to hate it. You hate remakes.”

“Yes but at least they got an actor who looks enough like Bruce Campbell this time. Plus it’s a Japanese remake so at least it will actually be scary.”

“So is it a Japanese guy who looks like Bruce Campbell?” Raf quickly checked the electric kettle and coffee pot both now steamy and ready. After rummaging around for two mugs and his favorite tea packet Raf refilled the bowls and poured him and Kyu-won their prefered drinks.

“Mhmm. It’s all in the jawline. In my opinion.”

“Someone famous?”

“Not as far as I know.”

“We’re running out of almond milk-” Raf walked in and found Kyu-won caught in coughing fit. He quickly set the dishes in his hands on the small folding table and ran over to the man. Gently, he pulled the heavy laptop from Kyu-won’s grip and set it on the floor, wrapping his other arm around Kyu-won’s waist to give him some support. “Are you alright?” Raf could see red spots leaking through the flimsy fabric of the mask.

“Afraid not, I was worried about this. I’ve caught the Consumption. Tell Aldo I love him. I’ll likely be dead in ten minutes.”

“WHAT?!”

Kyu-won pulled off his soiled mask, a smile on his face and blood dripping from his nose. “Just kidding. Want to help me out? Hook that up.” Kyu-won pinched his nose and tilted his head back as he swayed slightly back down the hall. Raf stared at the laptop on the floor then back to the hall conflicted. Kyu-won wasn’t feeble but their bathroom was all tile. Raf set up in a flash and darted down the hall. Kyu-won already had things managed and was doing a shot of cough syrup by the time Raf came to his unnecessary rescue. “Do you need any of this?”

“No I’m alright. Are you going to be ok? This is your third nosebleed and you’ve been coughing your lungs raw.”

“It’s what I get for going home during dust season and too many late nights. Tickets were so cheap though.” Another bout of korean that Raf couldn’t make out. Likely insulting the airline industry knowing damn well tourism was down during spring. “ Japan wasn’t much better either. Plus the planes, fucking disease machines. This was bound to happen. This place it just too dry.”

“I’ll tell Aldo to buy a humidifier. Do you want me to turn off the A.C.?” Kyu-won looked up from rummaging around in the sink cabinets.

“Did you stay home just fuss over me for Aldo’s sake?” Raf had to look away to hide his guilty unease. “Rafael?”

“No, but I would be lying if Aldo didn’t sound a little too happy when I asked him if I could stay home today. It’s just friday and I didn’t have any tests plus I had Miko run around to all my teachers and ask for my assignments. I’m all good I promise.”

Kyu-won went back to pulling out a fresh dust mask. “At least that girl’s good for something.”

“She’s a lot more diligent than she was as a freshman.”

“She’s just lucky the program she’s on goes to college level. If she had to go back to Japan with her grades….- Don’t fall into that.”

“Si mamá.”

“I’m serious. Just because Aldo dropped out and turned out fine doesn’t mean you can. Do you want to work on a ranch?”

“I thought you liked Aldo’s job or at least the side effects of it.”

With a new mask on Kyu-won’s glare might as well have come with a brandished knife. “Don’t.”  
Raf sighed, folding his arms and glaring at the floor. Raf knew Kyu-won meant well and he was a big help all around when it came to school but a little trust would have been nice. As he tried to stand Raf offered his shoulder to Kyu-won for support. His sourness fading a bit when he felt long fingers ruffle his hair then pat him on the back. “Go. I’ll be out in minute.” Raf headed back and slumped on the couch, grabbing at his blinking phone. Miko’s ears must have been burning. Her’s and his mother’s it looked like. Engrossed in his phone Raf jumped slightly when he felt something land on the couch next to him. “Don’t tell Aldo. He wanted me to give you everything on your birthday but I figured you could use a gift for putting up with me. Hopefully you won’t be disappointed when you’re two presents short next month.” Raf finished his text before picking up the boxes. Bright colorful mechs starkly contrasted the overall black packaging.

“How much stuff did you buy me? With the way Aldo was talking about your trip I figured you lost the race in Japan.”

“I lied. You deserve nothing. Give them back.”

Raf held out his foot to keep Kyu-won at bay. “Come on. You quarantined yourself to the guest bedroom for our health as soon as you got home. I didn’t exactly get to ask you anything yet. I just figured you weren’t used to your friend’s car.”

“Fine you get a pass.” Kyu-won returned to fiddling with the computer.

“What happened to make you so mad? Usually you’re always ecstatic after your trips.”

“Old people. My grandparents are great don’t get me wrong but…. they’re old and I’m my father’s only child. I have a few aunts back home and cousins so it’s not terrible but to them I’m the most successful. My mother’s parents are the exact same way. They know I’m with someone but I won’t show them any pictures or tell them anything and I’m sure they’ve come to the realization that I’m not with who they want me to be with so they kept trying to set me up my entire time there. Aldo’s lucky Orion and Eleanor are so easygoing.”

“Oh. I shouldn’t have asked.” Raf grabbed for his still steaming mug and looked into the liquid as if it could give him the right thing to say.

“Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t want to.” Kyu-won crossed the small room and picked up his bowl and mug. Raf moved his gifts so he could sit. Comfortable and with the movie now playing in the background the two finished eating. “This is a lot better cold.” Raf couldn’t hold back a small smile but luckily it was hidden by his mug.

* * *

 

About halfway through the movie Raf looked over and found Kyu-won asleep, face appropriately mushed into one of the fluffy couch cushions. Having seen enough of the film Raf stood to change it to something less terrifying when he heard the telltale alert of Kyu-won’s phone. Despite the obnoxious sound the sick man continued to slumber on. Raf let it be. Kyu-won might pitch a fit once he woke up but with the way the day was going there was no way he was safe to go to work. It must have been some sort of emergency though. They called almost every ten minutes until suddenly there was a ring for the front door. Raf paused and panicked a moment. No he was being silly. It was probably just someone who had forgotten their key. The young party boy Aldo hung out with sometime probably. What was his name Sean? Raf went over and buzzed them in.

 

 

After a few calming minutes though there was a sudden pounding on the door. Someone screaming from the outside. “Thomas, C’est moi!” Was that... french? Who was Thomas? They probably had the wrong apartment or maybe someone’s friend wasn’t home on time. Raf answered the door. A tall spindly man in a gray suit who looked like a cross between a young David Bowie and Count Olaf was on the other side. He looked as shocked to see Raf as Raf was to see him. “Vous vivez dans- eh… Salut. Est-Thomas Oh ici?”

Well that was definitely french and Oh was Kyu-won’s last name. “Uhmmm maybe?” Guess it was time to put those months of high school french to use. The stranger’s face fell as if disappointed.

“Is Thomas Oh here? The Doctor?” With his thick accent the man might have well just continued on in french.”

“Him?” Raf pointed to Kyu-won on the couch. “I don’t think he was really expecting anyone. He’s sick.”

“Eh? Sick?” The man pushed past Raf and took a hard long look at Kyu-won on the couch. He tapped him lightly a few times then yelled Thomas again before finally getting frustrated and pulling his shoe off to whip at him. Raf ran over and pushed the creep away but the damage was already done. Kyu-won jumped awake, his eyes turning to saucers in a second.

“Sevrin!”

“Thomas! Qui est ce gremlin?” Kyu-won jumped to his feet, scooped up Raf with one arm, and roughly shoved the strange man towards the door. The other man easily pushed back.

“Tu sors!”

“Eh?” Kyu-won pulled his mask down onto his chin.

“Sevrin! Casse-toi! Je vous ai dit de ne pas venir ici.”

“Casse-toi? Simon saigne à mort et vous êtes notre médecin!”

“Pas aujourd'hui! Sevrin, regardez-moi!”

“C'est votre problème! Voulez-vous prendre avec Malachai?”

“Va te faire enculer.”

“Est-ce un non?” Kyu-won rolled his eyes and set Raf down to look for his own shoes. Sevrin stopped him. “Non. Ici.”

“Sevrin! Voici ma place!”

“'Je m'en fou! Ici. Maintenant.” Sevrin neatly dodged his own shoe that Kyu-won had aimed at his head as he made a dash for the hall. Kyu-won huffed and shouted angrily into his arms to muffle the sound before stalking back to the bathroom. Raf ran after him.

Raf pulled at the young man’s arm to get his attention,“Kyu-won what’s going on?” Kyu-won stopped his towel collecting and looked down at Raf.

“Listen I need to you to move the couch to the wall and then stay in your room till I come get you. Don’t use my name when they’re around you got that?”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s just work. These guys frequent the hospital often and they only trust my care.”

“Why did the hospital give them your address?”

“They are very high profile patients. I’m sure they tried to call me first.” Raf look away to hide his guilt. This wasn’t fair! Patients shouldn’t be able to just barge in a Doctor’s home even if they did need help badly.

“I think you need to quit and get a new job.” Kyu-won looked at first as if he was angry but just replied with a short exhausted laugh

“I know. I’ll make sure they never do this again I promise. So just help me?”

“Promise me you’re not going to overwork yourself?”

“I’ll try.”

Raf had just finished clearing the living room when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the old wooden stairs. The shouting of unintelligible french echoing down the hall. Why had that weirdo taken the stairs if he was just going to bitch? The building had an elevator! Raf was digging around for his phone when the silver haired man returned and this time he wasn’t alone. Another beefier man was with him and they were both carrying what looked to be the exact same man but who was wearing a different blood stained suit. Twins? Like the scrawnier man they both spoke french or Raf assumed since the one in the greenish gray suit was unconscious but his twin brother was having what was likely a heated discussion. The new man stared at Raf when he caught sight of him but Raf was much too busy staring at the man’s bleeding twin. What sort of lunatics were these guys? Sure Kyu-won was a well known doctor but the man they were carrying was clearly in some serious trouble! Surely any doctor would have done!

Kyu-won sprinted from down the hall plucked Raf up and spirited him off to his room before the strange men could ogle any more. Raf was almost tossed onto his bed in the doctor’s hurry but he stopped and turned back just long enough to give Raf one last warning. “Stay here. Don’t sneak out. What I have to do isn’t even cool enough to worth being rebellious for.”

“I won’t. I’ve got my phone if I want to watch surgeries on the internet.”

“Good.”

Raf stretched out on his bed and buried his face in his pillows. It had been such a nice quiet day! Now there were strange men shouting in french and they were probably going to have to buy new towels and Kyu-won was clearly just as freaked out as Raf was. He should have just woken Kyu-won up. And now that he was trapped Raf’s cold was really starting to act up! He had worked his way through half a box of tissues and was trying his best to fall asleep when the shouting outside ceased instantly. Raf quickly checked his phone. It had been about two hours and Kyu-won was a very good surgeon hopefully they were done. Unfortunately the noise kicked up again. Raf huffed as he rolled over, throwing a pillow over his head to block out the sound.

Raf woke up having to pee. Hearing no noise from outside and figuring since it was almost two in the afternoon now he safely assumed Kyu-won had finished up and had gone to take a nap himself after finding Raf asleep. So he went to the bathroom. Being as quiet as possible in case Kyu-won had fallen asleep on the couch Raf opened the door and crossed over to the bathroom. In the short moment something caught his eye. Kyu-won was still on the ground and there were more strange men in the apartment. One in particular was staring at Raf, his head tilted slightly to the side. Raf however could not stare back...well he could but there was nothing to stare back into. With a full dark purple cybernetic face mask nothing of the man’s face showed through although Raf swore as the stranger tiled his head back he could see the silhouette of a skull deep inside. He waved in greeting but Raf was too worried about getting caught to greet the man back. He quickly slipped into the bathroom and then went right back into his room.

* * *

 

As he closed the door Raf had to keep himself from screaming. A huge black panther was sprawled out on his bed! Raf blindly searched for the doorknob not wanting to turn his back on the creature but the giant cat elegantly rolled onto its front and hopped down, sliding over to Raf to rub up against him. Raf breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the thick bright purple collar and tag, he cautiously reached down to pet the beast. “You’re just one of those hybrids aren’t you boy?” The cat purred like a rolling thunder as he winded through Raf’s legs pushing the boy back to his bed. “Let’s see your name or even better who you belong to.” As Raf sat the cat jumped up on the bed as well. Raf leaned in slowly and looked at the engraved tag. “Ravage huh? Tough guy name. Probably fits. You’re built to scare aren’t you?” The panther licked at Raf’s hand as it laid itself across his lap, thoroughly enjoying the petting. Raf couldn’t not notice the strange mechanical legs the animal was sporting as the cat kneaded his thigh. “High class prosthetics? For a pet? I mean I know you’re a pretty pricy pet but wow. Your owner must really love you. Probably good thing considering you’re missing all your legs. Must have had a nasty one too huh buddy?” Ravage shoved his head into Raf’s hand demanding more attention as his purring kicked up to motorcycle engine level. “Alright! Alright! But can I lie down? I’m starting to get a headache.” Almost as if he could understand Ravage climbed off and curled up like a housecat by the head of Raf’s bed. His mechanical paws already making new biscuits in one of the pillows. Raf laid down himself. One hand scrolling through social media and the other petting Ravage.

Raf quickly paused the song he had playing when the commotion started. Ravage’s ears perked up and his purring stopped but he didn’t bother uncurling himself so Raf pet the animal a few times to calm him down. “It’s alright buddy.” Ravage licked at the boy’s hand but never relaxed, keeping his sharp gold eyes on the door. Suddenly Raf heard Kyu-won’s voice screaming out his name. The Panther quickly jumped up and seated itself on Raf’s legs. “Hey! It’s ok” Raf tried to calm the animal but he wasn’t sure himself. He wanted to go look but Ravage wouldn’t budge. There was a sudden loud bang and then the sound of...fireworks? No those were not fireworks! Ravage’s ears pinned back as he started to growl. Out in the hall someone was shouting. Laughing? Then there were voices...a lot more voices. Raf heard footsteps coming closer. Someone was knocking on the doors. Raf slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing but Ravage was still growling. “Ravage. Please!” Raf had hoped his words had been soft enough but suddenly his door was yanked open.

“Look’s like we got a live one in here!” Ravage lept on the masked intruder and in an instant there was a spray of blood covering the door. The poor idiot didn’t even have a chance to fight back as the powerful animal continued to gnaw and tear only turning away from the dead thug when there were gunshots fired it’s way.

All hell broke loose. The sound of gunfire rang deafeningly in the small apartment as Raf could only assume Ravage was wreaking hell. Raf quickly wrapped his blanket around himself and fell into the decent sized crevice behind his bed. He thought it would be safe. It kind of felt safe. Safer than doing nothing at least. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled up. Raf tried to fight it until Kyu-won called out his name. Raf tore the blanket off himself and wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s neck.

“Raf close your eyes.”

“I’m not eight. We’ve watched Saw together!”

“DO IT!” Raf did as he was told and was glad for it. As Kyu-won crossed over into the safety of the bathroom Raf could smell blood and gunpowder and something else...something indescribable. Raf felt the cool porcelain of their bathtub then Kyu-won’s long fingers running through his hair. They were sticky with blood, his own or someone else’s Raf didn’t know but he wasn’t about to pitch a fit. He could hear the young man’s heart racing a mile and minute and while he couldn’t understand the linguistic mess he was spouting Raf could guess Kyu-won was on the verge of a breakdown. The fighting went on for what felt like forever and when things went silent it was like reality stopped.

Footsteps. Raf clung to Kyu-won who held him as tightly as he could. As the door to the bathroom creaked open Kyu-won stiffened. In a flash the shower curtain was ripped open and three shots were fired. Raf screamed as Kyu-won’s body lurched but it was quickly muffled.

“Final chance Doc. I’ll keep shooting till I hit the precious mundy you’re protecting but this can all be over if you just come with me. I’ve put down the rest of you freaks so you’re the only one left standing. No back up. But I’m willing to take you to the boss respectfully. Consider yourself lucky that TT’s willing to look passed your…. defects.” Raf felt Kyu-won’s nails clutch at the back of his his head. He could feel his fingers shaking.

“Fine. Put the gun away.”

“Nothing dirty?”

“No. Just don’t hurt him! He’s just a mundy.”

“Get out the tub and put your hands up.” Kyu-won rubbed the small of Raf’s back one last time before standing. Raf quickly grabbed at Kyu-won’s wrist.

“WAIT! What’s going on? Who are these guys? What do they even want with you?” Kyu-won didn’t answer.

“That’s all you get out of these freaks kid get used to it, but I’d take this one’s advice and keep your mouth shut. After all I’m betting that unlike him you’re not bulletproof.” To emphasise his point the stranger fired his gun again square at Kyu-won’s head. Raf screamed but the bullet stuck in Kyu-won’s cheek, his skin cracking around it like porcelain but leaving him still very alive. Kyu-won reached down and ran his fingers over the wound, a sneer on his face.

“Oh we’re being rude now then? Big mistake.” Kyu-won sucker punched the stranger, his protective mask cracking away like glass, the force of the blow sending the assailant crashing into the wall.

“SHIT!” The man stood and leveled his gun at Raf but Kyu-won kicked him back before falling into a crouch over him. Grabbing at his neck he forced the stranger to look at him. A flash of red light gleamed in Kyu-won’s eyes and a heavy haze set in the world around them.

“Would you kindly kill yourself? I’m getting real tired of you and your boss’s harassment!” Kyu-won shoved himself away and grabbed at Raf just as the man pulled the trigger on himself. Kyu-won flinched at the sound but sighed heavily with relief, his fingers running through Raf’s hair again. “Are you ok?”

Raf didn’t know what to say. He certainly wasn’t fine he wanted to throw up and cry and god he was sure Kyu-won wanted to do the same with how tightly he was holding on. “You’re a mutant! You work for that mutant mob boss don’t you. That-”

“Doctor? Are you alright in here? You will have to forgive me these damn mundy’s are becoming so creative. Not creative enough though- oh. Hello.” A tall stacked man with a gaunt face and slicked back gray hair hung an arm on the bathroom door as he leaned down to talk to Thomas. Raf recognised him instantly Malachai Konev. A mutant billionaire activist and notorious mob boss who owned more of Nevada than the state and who was quite determined to make it a safe place for mutants everywhere. With his desperate cronies worldwide and his hands in all the right pockets his name was everywhere nowadays. “Forgive me Thomas for bringing this to your home. Should I get Reflector to..fix... the child?”

Raf grabbed at Kyu-won’s shirt and looked up into his eyes. Instead of the calm dull brown they were still demonic. Bright red rings in a sea of endless black. Raf couldn’t look up at him for more that a few seconds without feeling….lost. “Kyu-won. What’s he talking about?” Raf’s voice was nothing more than a muffled whisper but Kyu-won seemed to understand just fine. Raf was terrified. Malachai could make it all go away. But would that be fair? Kyu-won had been dreading this bullshit.

“Just fix my home and kindly get out Malachai. I’m still on sick leave after all. I’m tired.”

“Of course Thomas. It’s about time you stopped skulking in the shadows. I’m proud of you and I’m sure your loved one will be just as proud to learn who you really are.”

Kyu-won glared up at the man, his red iris’ glowing like coals. “Just go.” Malachai laughed, gruff and deep.

“No reason to use those eyes on me. Rest easy Thomas, everything will be taken care of. I’ll leave you to talk and fix your pretty face.” Malachai took Kyu-won’s face gently by the chin and swiftly pried out the bullet before turning to leave. “As always you provide the best service even on your worst days.

Kyu-won looked down at Raf a weak smile on his face.”Want to help me get the rest of those out of my back?”

Kyu-won was riddled with bullets. His entire back like a mosaic of skin. It was all a bit sickening really. Instead of what one would expect beneath skin the deep cracks were a deep reddish gray and oozing a thick fluid. “So I’m sure you have questions. I figure it’s about time.”

He did. Raf knew a bit about the mutant conflicts and there were a few in his class but he had never imagined he had been living with one. He felt sort of dumb looking back. There were some pretty telltale signs. Raf didn’t really know how to start though. He managed to dislodge another bullet, and then another, continuing the slow extraction as he organized his thoughts. After every one the pale pink fluid leaked from the hole to fill the surrounding cracks. It was a bit mesmerizing if also disgusting. Raf had plenty of questions but none he thought Kyu-won would be really up for. So he started out small. “Thanks for….protecting me.”

“Not exactly a question in any sense. It was my fault they were here. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you. I’m sorry Rafael.”

“You’re the one who was shot. I’m fine! I promise.” As he ripped out the last bullet Raf watched in awe as the strange fluid filled in the rest of the deep cracks on Kyu-won’s skin before fading in color to match. Everything smooth and perfect once again. “I guess…. about what I said before…..can you even quit? I-... How bad is it out there? Really? For people like you.”

“If I really wanted? Yes. But Malachai will follow me whether I work for his hospital or not. He didn’t pay all that money to get me out of England for nothing. Most of what keeps him alive is all my work and he’s not the only one. All of his closest compatriots wouldn’t be fighting the good fight without my skills. I’ve long since repaid my debt but I’m too deep in to just disappear.”

“Oh.” With his back all healed Raf couldn’t help but run his hand over Kyu-won’s smooth skin. It was cold...it had always been cold but now it was different, alien. “So why do they call you Thomas?” Kyu-won laughed, short and bitter.

“It’s my english name. Malachai knows my real name but that doesn’t mean everyone else has to.”

“Do you have any cool powers besides your eyes and uhh being bulletproof.”

“What is that not enough?” Kyu-won didn’t leave room for a response. “Just kidding.” Raf could see Kyu-won shivering nervously or just maybe from the cold. “Ah well…. I’m stab proof and fallproof as well, but those sorts of thing go hand in hand really. High impact, low impact I crack but I don’t break. I don’t have to eat or sleep but I like to and most people think you’re very weird if you don’t so..- I’m umm...stronger than I look on a good day. Oh and if you were ever thinking of setting me on fire I wouldn’t. My insides turn toxic and I can breath a smoke that can at least knock anyone unconscious and at worst melt a normal being down to the bone. I heal inside too so I’m not a one trick pony. I almost killed a date with that one once. I’ve since learned from my mistakes. Any more questions?” Raf looked to the floor for a long moment unsure if he should ask what he really wanted to.

“Does Aldo know about you? If he does why didn’t you tell me? If not don’t you trust us? Did we do something wrong?” Kyu-won could practically hear the tears in Raf’s voice,he turned and hugged the boy close.

“Oh Raf it’s not that it’s just- I..I was just scared. I- You and Aldo mean the world to me but...you’ve seen what I can do. I never expected to fall in love with him I- We’ve been together for what feels like forever and yet it all happened so fast. I moved in with you guys I- You don’t know- If Aldo found out what I am..my powers he might...he might think I tricked him. You don’t know how mean some people can be when they find out the person they thought they loved has powers like mine. Suddenly they’re rethinking every single moment and...it never turns out good in the end.”

“Aldo’s not like that. Plus he practically stalked you just to get a date! He’s not going to think you tricked him into anything!”

“I know but-”

“If you have to work for Malachai you need to tell him. I promise he won’t blame you. You know he’s better than that. He loves you.”

“I know. Does he love me enough to put up with the shit that follows me? Either way I think our relationship’s over.”

“What! Why?”

“Do you think I expect you to keep this from him? I killed a man right in front of you. Your safety means more than anything to him and me.” Raf found his shoes very interesting all of a sudden. Raf wasn’t the type to lie not even to himself. Having Kyu-won stay was might be too dangerous in the end and Raf didn’t know if he wanted to deal with another threat to his life but….that would be for Bee to decide...if he ever found out. Nothing too bad would happen as long as Kyu-won was always there to protect them right?

“I won’t tell him….Not about today as long as you tell him about you. I can act surprised or…. just make something up.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“You love Aldo and he would be miserable without you. I don’t want to ruin what you have. Besides I’d miss you too. I’m fourteen I think I’ll manage a few secrets.” Kyu-won sighed as he rested his head on Raf’s. He was quiet for long time before Raf felt Kyu-won’s long fingers running through his har.

“We should…. start looking for a new apartment at least.”

“That bad huh?”

“Oh I think so.”

* * *

 

Kyu-won sent Raf off to the bathroom in his an Aldo’s room to wash the blood out of his hair and after a well needed shower Raf went back to his room to slip into new clothes. A quick glance around and he couldn’t spot one sign that the fight had happened at all. Even his bed was still made like it had been before. The only new thing were the presents Kyu-won had given him were placed on the desk. He knew mutants could have some unique powers but having one for cleaning sounded pretty lame. He changed then joined Kyu-won back on the couch. He had gone and cleaned up too. He was in new clothes, his hair still damp and slicked back the bright red blending in with the black. “So how did they manage this? I was sure there would be holes everywhere.”

Knock Out closed his laptop and leaned back against a cushion. “His codename is Skywarp. I know him well enough but we’ve just never talked for that long for me to get his real name. He can open rifts in reality. Change things that happen or just makes them go away. Usually powers like that are bound in a fixed nature. So if you change one thing suddenly everything’s changed but not for him. Plus he can fly and teleport so he’s a pretty lucky bastard.”

“I don’t know I think most would consider being unkillable a pretty nice power.”

“I never said I didn’t like my mutation and I’m not unkillable.” People have been trying to poison my grandmother for over three hundred years now. If you want to talk about unkillable it’s her. Any good one would take me out in a second. She’s been trying to get me to build up my immunity but I keep telling her I’m not a troublemaker like she is. I might have to start now.”

“Did you say three hundred years?”

“Mmhmm. Mutants certainly knew how to keep a secret back then. Not as easy to hide anymore even for normal looking ones like me.”

Both turned to the sudden jingling of keys in the door. Aldo was home early. Raf saw Kyu-won stiffen before standing to retreat to the kitchen as the door swung open. Raf hadn’t really expected him to tell Aldo instantly but maybe it was just the thought that was making him nervous.

“Hey you two! It’s a mess out there I didn’t it could rain this much in Jasper. You guys keeping warm in here?” Aldo spotted Raf alone on the couch and quirked his head a bit. Raf motioned back to the kitchen. “Ah.” Aldo kicked off his wet shoes and slumped down on the couch next to Raf. “You have an ok day? Nothing exciting or eventful happen?”

“It was a boring day don’t worry.”

“Good. At least you have the weekend if you’re still not feeling well.”

“Whooh. How was work?”

“Oh same old same old. Horses. Animals. Helped a lama give birth. Had to relocate a coyote pack. Fixed a fence. Found a whole burrow of owls. Got bit by a roadrunner who was nesting in the boss’ attic. Exciting day.”

“Was the roadrunner cute?”

“Cute enough for the boss. She want’s to raise them now. She’s quite convinced that they’ll make great pest control. I don’t know about that but I guess it’s a good thing I’ve got metal fingers if she does do it.” Kyu-won returned from the kitchen, a mug off coffee in hand, and sat down on Aldo’s lap. “There’s my knockout! Is that for me?” Aldo pressed a kiss to Kyu-won’s forehead and pulled the mug away from him and took a long sip.

“I guess it is now. So what bit your fingers?” Kyu-won slipped an arm around Aldo’s neck for support as he tried to grab his boyfriend’s free hand. Aldo didn’t bother fighting since it wasn’t even the one the bird had bitten.

“Just a bird. No damage trust me.”

“Your joints are all dirty. Have you even been wearing your work gloves?”

“Yes as a matter of fact I have. They ripped on me today. In the palm. So I have to buy a new pair. Speaking of buying things I got off early and I’m starving so who wants take-out?”

“Pizza?” Raf leaned in, a rare sparkle of truly childish joy in his eyes.

“Sounds good to me! Why don’t you go in the kitchen and figure out which place you want ok?”

“Sure!” Raf jumped up and went to the kitchen leaving Aldo and Kyu-won alone. Unlike his boyfriend Aldo wasn’t always as subtle about wanting alone time. Raf had learned quick and teased often but not today.

Aldo tightened his grip on Kyu-won’s hand, slipping his fingers between the other man’s, leaning his head against Kyu-won’s middle. Kyu-won glared down at him. “You spoil him rotten you know that.”

“Oh I try. I’d spoil you more if you weren’t always at work...or so terrified of getting me sick. I mean come on when have you ever seen me get sick?”

“Colorado. You called me about fifty times because you were practically drunk off Nyquil. You and that idiot friend of yours went skiing without proper clothes. You almost couldn’t make it to your race.”

Aldo tried to laugh Kyu-won off. “I always forget how good your memory is. How did you get to be so smart? You should share.”

“What are you trying to get at?” Aldo smiled and chided Kyu-won teasingly.

“Oh! I got one up on you then. It’s our anniversary tomorrow.”

“Oh. Is it really?”

“Yup. I was really hoping you’d be better but still be sort of lazy enough to stay home. I had plans made for a while now. I was just going to tear your heart out to make you call in sick before you went and did it for me. ”

“Are they later in the day?”

“Yeah.”

“Something strenuous?”

“Only if you want but..you know I can do all the work.” Kyu-won slipped his free hand into Aldo’s hair carding it left and right with his thumb.

“I think I’ll manage.”

“Good because I- I really need to tell you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for getting through to the end. Hopefully you liked it. This is just a one shot but if you want more of this AU feel free to send a request with an idea in mind. I have one separate story planned for it in the future but it will a lot darker than this. So French for people who want to know is supposed to read.  
> "Thomas it's me"  
> "You live in a- Oh hi is Thomas Oh here?"  
> "Thomas who is this gremlin?"  
> "Get out."  
> He can't understand because Knock Out's words are muffled by the mask.  
> "Piss off I told you never to come here."  
> "Piss off? Simon(skyquake) is bleeding to death and you're our Doctor!"  
> "Not today. Look at me!"  
> "That's your problem. Do you want to take it up with Malachai?"  
> "Go fuck yourself" (exasperated)  
> Snarking "Is that a no?" Knock Out looks for shoes "No. (were doing this) Here."  
> "This is my place!"  
> "I don't give a fuck. Here. Now."  
> End scene! So there's that. So Kudos, comments and requests as always.


End file.
